En ese momento
by Vismur
Summary: A Shinichi no le gustan las fiestas, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero siempre la chica de Santa le alegraba un poco el día. Kaishin/Shinkai.


_Título: En ese momento_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Feliz navidad :D, esto contiene crack, humor, crossdressing y acoso XD. Disfrutar._

 _Resumen: A Shinichi no le gustan las fiestas, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero siempre la chica de Santa le alegraba un poco el día. Kaishin/Shinkai._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **EN ESE MOMENTO**

 **One-shot.**

A Shinichi no le gustaban las fechas festivas como San Valentín, Día blanco y Navidad, especialmente porque en Japón esas festividades eran para parejas, cuando tenía 16 años, tenía un gusto para su mejor amiga, Ran, pero nunca se confesaron, ingenuamente creía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Luego Conan pasó.

Su primera Navidad como un niño de primaria no era diferente de lo normal, aun vería a Ran, pero ahora estaría con su padre, sus compañeros de escuela, el profesor, su madre vino disfrazada para visitarlo, aunque estaba con ellos, él sentía cierta nostalgia, quisiera haber estado en su cuerpo real, en cierta manera se sentía un poco solo, y antes de que empezarán la cena, dio un paseo al parque.

Su paseo fue interrumpido por una chica, vestida de Santa, era alta, delgada y bonita, tenía unos muy bonitos ojos azules, y cabello negro largo, tenía una falda roja un poco más arriba de la rodilla, usaba una capucha roja sobre su cabeza, y su blusa era de manga larga, sus botas eran altas, y había moños y cascabeles en sus zapatos, sus muñecas, un moño en su pecho, y por supuesto la gran canasta de su brazo.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! – con entusiasmo le dio un paquete envuelto en papel de copos de nieve.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo estúpidamente aceptando el paquete, que se sentía un poco pesado, era apenas del tamaño de sus dos manos.

\- Vamos pequeño, es Navidad, hay que sonreír – sonriendo con todos los dientes, y dando paquetes a otros niños, se dio cuenta, que los paquetes eran más pequeños que el suyo, con curiosidad lo abrió, y se dio cuenta de la tarjeta.

" _Deseo que cada día sepas apreciar lo bella que es la vida, como en la Navidad."_

Shinichi rio por lo bajo, completamente sacado de la internet, también se percató de las paletas de chocolate en forma de estrellas, ha, ¿Cómo si comiera algo que le dio un desconocido?

Sin embargo no los tiro, extrañamente le alegro el día un poco, y también pueda que al final, haya comido esas paletas, sería un desperdicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando tenía 17, se había resignado un poco, la paciencia no era una virtud, pero tuvo que admitir, que no regresaría a ser Shinichi en el corto plazo, y aun con el cuerpo de un niño de primaria, no podía ser deprimido, preocuparía a sus seres queridos, eso no dejaba de lado que Ran, la persona que le gustaba, estaba saliendo con otra persona.

Inconscientemente sabía que era razonable, y que ella merecía ser feliz, después de todo no estaban juntos, por el otro, aun no podía llegar a un acuerdo con eso.

Sin proponérselo, llego al parque, tratando de despejar su cabeza.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! – un dejavú volvió a su memoria, esta vez sin embargo, la persona estaba muy cerca de su cara, retrocedió de inmediato.

\- ¿Hum…? – soltó sin mucha preparación, se dio cuenta, que la chica de Santa, estaba de vuelta, tenía unos pantalones pesqueros, una blusa de marga corta de color rojo, con pompones en el cintura, en las mangas, en el cuello, sus guantes eran rojos, y tenía moños, usaba pequeños botines negros, esta vez usaba un gorro de navidad.

\- Veamos, no es bueno, los niños deben sonreír y chillar de felicidad hoy – dijo ella buscando en la canasta que tenía aun lado, y saco un paquete – ajá, esto es para ti, ahora ser feliz – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, y volvía su atención a otros niños.

Shinichi solo parpadeo.

Revisando su nuevo paquete, que tenía caramelos en la portada, encontró la nota, igualmente sacada de internet.

" _La Navidad se vive en familia, se canta en conjunto y se celebra con todos."_

Shh, dentro del paquete se encontraban unos bombones, pobremente bañados en chocolate, y un fuerte aroma a café.

Suponía que podrá ver a los ojos del novio de Ran sin tratar de hacer algo desagradable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando tenía 18 años, él por fin había logrado, junto con ayuda de todos, derrocar a la Organización de Negro, él no era más que feliz de que todo había acabado, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan vacío, no podía entenderlo completamente, no tenía que ver su espalda todo el tiempo ahora, pero, él ya había cambiado mucho como para volver a la normalidad, bueno, aún era un niño, pero se estaba trabajando en eso.

\- ¿Oye?, ¿no estas triste mucho en estas fechas? – preguntó una voz, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, cierto, ese día había llegado al parque de nuevo, y se quedó sentado en un banco.

\- Eh, bueno… - dijo con una voz tímida, mirando a la chica de Santa de nuevo, esta vez estaba usando un vestido de una pieza que le llegaba a las rodillas, con mangas de tres cuartos, con peluche en los extremos, estaba usando una capucha de nuevo, sus botas eran rojas, su canasta estaba en su regazo.

\- Bueno, solo por eso, te daré algo especial – busco un poco en su canasta, quitando pequeños paquetes de su camino, y saco un paquete más grande que él último - así que sonríe – le guiña un ojo, se levanta, camina un poco - ¡Feliz Navidad! – y se pierde en la multitud.

Revisando su paquete, ahí estaba de nuevo su tarjeta.

" _La Navidad es ese dulce espacio donde los recuerdos, los abrazos y las risas imperan radiantes."_

¿Internet de nuevo?

Al abrir el empaque, se dio cuenta que contenía galletas en forma de soles y caras de Santa, a un lado, estaba un colgante de celular, en forma de un muy bonito copo de nieve.

Si alguien le pregunto después de donde le había sacado, él siempre respondía que se lo dio Santa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando tenía 19 años, él por fin regreso a su cuerpo, y su regreso a la vida de adulto fue más allá de estresante, tener que ponerse al corriente en sus estudios, ingresar a la universidad, casos de asesinato, él no se acordaba del día, hasta que por supuesto, la chica de Santa se acercó al él, parecía un poco vacilante, y él no podía entender porque, hasta que se acordó que para ella era un extraño.

\- Hola – dijo tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

\- No te ves bien – dijo ella, esta vez usaba un short esponjoso, y una clase de chaqueta de color rojo, había medias blancas y rojas, y unos zapatos color rojo, usaba el gorro de Santa, y había un montón de lazos, sus guantes eran blancos con listones tricolores, su canasta estaba en su mano izquierda.

\- Las cosas pasan – dice, tratando de no ser tan explicativo, sería raro.

\- Hum, hum – dice ella con reflexión – tenía guardado esto para alguien – Shinichi sintió un tirón en su corazón, seguramente se refería a su yo joven – pero creo que lo necesitas más – con una gran sonrisa, saco un paquete de su canasta, pero esta vez, era claramente grande - ¡Feliz Navidad! – grito para despedirse – Todo saldrá bien – termino y salió para alcanzar a unos niños.

El detective miró el paquete, al abrirlo se encontró con la tarjeta.

" _A veces necesitamos una pequeña chispa de magia para recrear nuestro existir, la Navidad es esa chispa."_

Alzo las cejas a eso, y cuando reviso el paquete, se encontró con el peluche de pingüino, con una bufanda y gorrito navideños, una inspección más cercana, revelo que estaba hecho a mano, parpadeo sorprendido, ella pensaba darle esto a Conan, sintió un poco caliente la cara sin saber porque, pero le echo la culpa al clima

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando tenía 20 años, un caso horrible de asesinato múltiple llego a sus manos, que después de varios días, se volvió un asesino serial, estuvo tan absorto en el caso, sintiendo la presión, que cuando se acabó, se sentía tan mal, no solo por no haber sido capaz de detener al delincuente antes de que cobrará tantas vidas, si no que había apartado bastante gente en esos días, y que había perdido las festividades, después de todo, hoy era un día después de Navidad.

Estaba tan absorto en su pequeño mundo depresivo, en esa banca solitaria, que no noto a la persona que estaba frente a él, hasta que ella le llamó.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó, al levantar la vista, era la chica de Santa, quien usaba unas mallas blancas, zapatos de tacón de color rojo, un abrigo de cola larga en color rojo y botones de oso polar, tenía un gorro de Santa en su cabeza, y esta vez no llevaba su canasta, tenía los brazos escondidos en su espalda.

\- Solo estaba tomando el aire – contestó, se vería muy patético de otra manera, pero al ver como ella arqueo una ceja, se dio cuenta que no le creyó.

\- Bueno, pero sabes, hace bastante frio – con eso, algo suave y esponjoso se enredó en su cuello, casi reacciona violentamente, hasta que vio que era una bufanda, de color azul, con motivos de copos de nieve en hilo plateado – mucho mejor – dijo ella satisfecha con su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto él atontado, esto se estaba haciendo raro.

\- Tú regalo de ayer, lo guarde para ti – dijo ella con coquetería, mientras se acerca a él de nuevo y le besaba la mejilla con dulzura - ¡Feliz Navidad! – grito con entusiasmo, mientras se alejaba de él.

Él tardó en reaccionar a eso, su cara definitivamente estaba roja, no creyendo que ella se atrevería a eso, cuando salió de su estupor, se encontró con la nota.

" _Feliz Navidad a todos los que comparten el deseo de un mundo mejor, lleno de paz y esperanza."_

No se dio cuenta del beso hecho de labial que se quedó en su mejilla, hasta que Ran se lo menciono, viéndolo con diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando tenía 21 años, se dio cuenta que era demasiado lento, y que debería golpear su cabeza en un material duro, porque simplemente no podía haber sido tan idiota, pero era, así que ahora estaba en esa banca, en ese parque, esperando a su chica de Santa, o más bien, a su chico de Santa, no podían culparlo sin embargo, él no estaba prestando atención realmente, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar en esas fechas, pero este año, después de ese beso en la mejilla, él no podía ignorar las señales.

Especialmente cuando le preguntaban sobre ese beso.

Y recapitulo esos años atrás, porque había pistas en cada encuentro, tardo unos meses en aceptar completamente sus sentimientos, y decidir qué hacer con ellos.

Así que ahora estaba aquí, esta vez, no estaba esperando nada, él es quien va dar un regalo, para ambos.

No pudo pensar más, cuando un pequeño manojo, que reconoció como muérdago, apareció en su visión.

\- Este año pareces bastante bien – dijo una voz que él reconoció enseguida, su espalda se sintió caliente cuando un cuerpo se apoyó en ella.

\- Parece que todo está en orden finalmente – respondió con calma.

\- Oh, puedo ver eso – con una risa, su chico de Santa se quitó de su espalda, y se trasladó enfrente de él, el muérdago aún estaba en medio de ellos.

Shinichi vio con claridad a su chico de Santa, quien hoy había dejado todo vestido, para usar solamente un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis, y un abrigo negro, sus ojos azules brillaban con conocimiento, porque ellos podían entenderse, ellos fueron rivales, como Kid y Conan, ellos fueron amigos, como Shinichi y Kaito, se conocieron en la universidad, compartieron momentos críticos, quizás la primera vez cuando Kaito se había vestido como tal, simplemente era como reconocimiento.

La segunda no tanto, la tercera en adelante, algo ya se estaba formando entre ellos.

Kaito sonrió con un poco de petulancia, porque estuvo ahí, cada navidad desde hace 5 años, seis con este.

Shinichi sabía que era momento de empezar un nuevo capítulo, esta vez iba a comenzar su camino como amantes.

Así que tomo el muérdago con su mano izquierda, con la derecha tomo con cuidado el cuello del mago, y le dio un beso, sabiendo que no era necesario decir más, ellos se entendían bastante bien sin palabras ahora.

\- Feliz Navidad – susurró Kaito cuando se separaron, dándose un abrazo cálido.

\- Feliz Navidad – contestó, y por primera vez en años, no había ninguna angustia que le empañara el día, simplemente disfrutar el momento.

FIN


End file.
